Little One
by vazy
Summary: Faye and Diana embark on the trials of having a baby. Older!Fayana.
1. Prologue

"No, nuh-uh, Not gonna happen. No way, Meade." Faye scowled as she kept her gaze locked just ahead of her.

"But Faye, honey…" Diana begged, as she moved as close as she could get without sitting in the other woman's lap. A hand crept up to tangle in Faye's dark hair "Please?" Shaking her head Faye continued to glower darkly.

"I've said no Diana. Why can't you just accept it?" She muttered finally turning to meet her wife's brown eyes. Their gazes stayed locked as Diana leant in to kiss Faye quickly on the lips.

"Faye, we're been having this argument for the past four years, and even before we got married," The younger woman soothed, brushing a dark lock of hair behind her partners ear, "You know I want kids, and I _know _you do too. We also know that I can't be the one to have them." She moved her thumb to stroke the skin beneath one green eye. Faye let out a huff of air, but leaned into the hand.

"I know but that doesn't make it easier, or make me want to do it anymore." She pouted before leaning into Diana's shoulder. Diana herself rested her head on top of Faye's head inhaling the scent of coconut shampoo, vanilla body lotion and the smell of something that reminded her of how the air smelt just after rainfall, that always seemed to cling to her wife. They sat in silence for a while. This wasn't the first time they'd discussed the topic of children, but this was the longest one of those discussions had lasted.

"Are you sure you can't… I mean does it have to be me?" Faye asked softly. It still seemed odd at times to Diana to see the immovable object that was Faye Chamberlain get scared. Ever since they'd been little kids the other girl had seemed fearless, whether in the face of bullies or witch hunters.

"You know I can't Faye. I've got darkness in me," Inhaling another lungful of Faye's calming smell she continued "You've seen Cassie nearly die from it; you've seen _me _struggle from it. Hell, you've even seen how insane Blackwell was. I don't want that for our child." She felt a nod against her chest.

"But it'll hurt." Came Faye's childish response. Diana stroked her hair, biting back the sarcastic '_Of course'_.

"It'll be worth it." She coaxed gently after another moment.

"I'll get fat." It was hard to repress the laugh that bubbled up her throat. Trust Faye to be thinking about her looks.

"You'll be carrying a baby, there's a difference. You'll be gorgeous. And just think we'll get a tiny baby at the end." Diana counted to ten in her head. Nothing. She knew she was going to win this time.

"You are aware I was a terror as a child." Faye said dryly, finally sitting up and recovering from her moment of insecurity.

"I've remember and your Mom has told me. But you were the cutest. I mean the chubby cheeks and pigtails? Adorable." Diana grinned. Faye groaned. Their eyes met again, a silent agreement was made.

"Fine!" Faye huffed, trying to hide the smile "I'll agree but it be on your head when I'm a hormonal bitch."

"More than normal then you mean?" Diana smirked, only to be swatted away by an annoyed hand.

"I'm serious." Faye said still looking at her.

"And I'm not?" Diana teased lightly back, before becoming more serious "So we're doing this then? Having a baby?"

"Making plans to have one. And yes we are." Faye breathed out.

"God I love you." Diana muttered before attacking her wife with kisses.


	2. Month 1

Diana stopped cooking at the indistinguishable moan that floated into the kitchen. Setting the spoon she'd been stirring with aside, Diana padded to the doorway to peer through into the living room. The sight of Faye sleeping face down on the sofa warmed her heart. Her wife had as of late been plagued with various ailments of the first month of pregnancy.

It had been discovered that morning sickness for her, was in no means confined to a certain portion of the day. Any time was free rain for her to end up hunched over the toilet gagging violently. Headaches and backache had also been a common pain for the older girl. Diana felt guilty that during the day she had to spend all her time teaching English at school, leaving the other girl to suffer alone. It was just a relief that Faye's writing meant that she worked from home most of the time. Even meetings with her publicist could be done over the phone.

Leaning against the doorframe she continued to watch Faye nap. Another grumble was emitted from the woman on the sofa, before she rolled onto her side. One hazy green eye opened and stared at her wife.

"What're you lookin' at?" Faye mumbled groggily wiping dried drool from her mouth with the back of her wrist. Smirking Diana moved into the room to kneel next to the sofa.

"My _gorgeous_ and _pregnant_ wife." She hummed happily, running a hand through the sofa hair Faye had developed over the course of her early evening nap. One eyebrow was raised slowly.

"Well your wife feels like shit, and _your_ child is already making me hate it. I'm barely past the month mark and I'm already sick of being sick." Faye growled as she moved to push herself up, one brief moment and she lay right back down.

"Faye?" Diana panicked as she saw the colour drain out of the other girl's face. She was met with a finger telling her to shush for just a moment. After several long moments Faye let out a breath of air.

"Errrgh." She groaned leaning her face back into the sofa cushions.

"Dizziness, backache or headache?" Diana asked carefully, hand moving to rub her wife's lower back.

"Sickness. I really just want to keep some food down." Faye muttered moving to sit up slower this time. A hand immediately moved to her elbow to guide her up.

"Its just the hormones, Honey, they'll settle down soon. You sure you want up?" A glare met her words.

"I am so bored of being horizontal-" Faye's words halted for a moment, obviously taking in her own double entendre before she continued "Words I will never say again, but it's just so dull. I want to move. And this child is wreaking havoc with my bladder already. " Diana couldn't help laugh at the disgruntled look that passed across the other woman's face.

"Not funny Di." Faye shoved her wife's shoulder before leaving her on the sofa. With a smile Diana moved back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Arms snaked round her middle, as she stirred the sauce that bubbled on the stove. She offered a spoonful of the sauce to Faye before tasting it herself.

"Paprika…" Faye said before she moved to grab the jar, hand it over "And salt I think." She murmured to herself before spinning to the cupboard. Diana frowned; she couldn't notice that it needed anything. A placating kiss was planted on her lips.

"Stop sulking. I cook better than you so suck it up. Besides just think, at least you stopped burning water." Diana's hair stood on end, as Faye breathed the words into her ear. Another beat and the lips had made contact with the younger girl's throat. Diana's breath hitched.

" Definitely hormonal..." Diana groaned, and was met with Faye biting down, "Not that I'm complaining!" Before Faye could pin her against the adjoining counter she turned the stove off, they really didn't need a repeat of last month's fire.


	3. Month 2

"Faye, you're glowing." Green eyes blinked open sleepily only to squint against the blinding sun. Shifting up onto her elbows, Faye blinked rapidly attempting to clear the brightly coloured spots from her vision. After a second she could see blonde hair with a fiery tint thanks to the sun.

"Cassie?" Faye asked, puzzled at the other witch's presence.

"Don't be silly sweetie, it's just me." Dawn laughed sitting down on the blanket next to her daughter.

"Mom! You weren't meant to be here until…" The dark haired woman trailed off, glancing at the watch.

"Four, Faye. Its half four already. You've been asleep out here in the sun since I got here. Diana insisted we left you to sleep." Faye nodded, she knew Diana was worried about her. This pregnancy seemed to be knocking the stuffing out of her. Although she wasn't going to admit that to anyone even her wife. A soft hand touched her arm startling her from her stubborn musing.

"Faye? Like I said you're glowing, is there something you'd care to share?" Dawn asked knowingly, staring her daughter down. Faye clamped down on her initial shock. No one was meant to know, it was the deal between her and Diana until after they passed the three month mark. That included her mother, no matter how sly the older woman was at cracking her like an egg.

"No mother. I've just been soaking up the sun all day and my book is catching a lot of attention at the moment." A lighter pair of green eyes narrowed at the brush off, Faye once again suppressed the panic.

"So, uh is Charles here too yet?" Faye asked rubbing the back of her wrist across her eyes. Stretching she took stock of how she felt. The headache that had been pounding behind her eyes all day had been reduced to a dull ache, and for the first time in weeks she didn't feel sick.

"Charles came with me, yes. Diana sent me because dinner's ready." Dawn smiled at her daughter, brushing off wayward stands of grass as she stood up. Slowly following her mother's lead Faye scanned the blanket for her wayward glasses, which she'd taken off to nap. A moment later they were being dangled beneath her nose. Before she could grab them, Dawn held them out her reach.

"Mooooom!" Faye moaned, still half asleep and fairly hungry,

"I work with teenagers all day Faye, what do you expect?" Dawn grinned at her disgruntled daughter.

"Give me my glasses. I. Want. To. Eat." Faye grouched, sticking her hand out impatiently. Dawn's eyes narrowed as she studied her face.

"Are you sure there's nothing to tell me?" She asked softly. Faye swallowed her guilt and shook her head, before snatching the glasses away and moving up the porch steps.

* * *

"I must say Di, this is great. Although, I'm still slightly shocked Faye let you anywhere near her kitchen." Charles chuckled as he helped himself to another piece of lasagne.

"Faye's got me well trained." Diana smiled eyes flicking over to her wife seated next to her. Faye herself smirked as she pushed the salad on her plate around. She continued to zone out on the conversation swirling around her. The pleasure of finally not feeling sick had been short lived. Green eyes glared accusingly at the mostly empty plate in front of herself.

"-aye, honey?" Her head snapped up when she realised she was being addressed.

"Uh, wha-" She sputtered.

"You look a little pale is all." Dawn frowned studying her daughter's face carefully. Diana's face was contorted with worry as she placed a hand on Faye's forehead.

"Still not feeling any better sweetie?" A wave of nausea hit Faye before she could answer, and all she could do was jump to her feet and run from the room.

"Uh excuse me." Diana said already out of her seat and following her wife to the bathroom. Pausing in the doorway for a moment to survey the situation.

Faye closed her eyes tighter in an attempt to stop the spinning of the room and the gurgling in her stomach. Taking a deep breath of air, the smell of lemon bathroom cleaner filled nose. The smell turned her stomach and the bile rose up her throat. Leaning back over the toilet she gagged. Soft hands wound into her hair to hold it out her face. Spitting the bitter taste out her mouth Faye leaned back into the warm body behind her.

Reaching round her wife Diana flushed the toilet. Before allowing Faye to snuggle further into her. Diana viewed that as one of the better aspects to Faye's pregnancy, it brought out the other girl's clinginess.

"Feeling any better?" She asked threading one hand into dark brown hair.

"Nuh uh." Faye groaned.

"Well at least I know it's not an insult to my cooking." Diana quipped happy when she received a weak giggle from Faye.

"The cook was good babe. I really- Fuck." The older girl blinked sitting up away from her previous backrest.

"Are you okay?" Diana panicked, before a finger to the lips silenced her.

"My Mom knows, or at least she's guessed. She's sure as hell going to know now." Faye growled, turning to look at Diana. Kissing the digit the other girl shrugged.

"But-" Faye began.

"I know we said we wouldn't tell anyone until we were out the 'danger zone' but she's guessed and its nearly week 12 anyway." Diana smiled, leaning to kiss her wife before being met with another finger.

"Lemme brush my teeth first. Then kiss. Then I suppose we tell the demon woman and your father. You know she's going to try and move in with us right?"

* * *

Dawn and Charles watched the pair on the sofa. Diana smoothed a hand through Faye's hair with the older girl's head in her lap

"Sorry to ruin dinner." Faye muttered into Diana's stomach. Dawn sat on the other end of the sofa taking her daughter's feet into her lap, patting a calf.

"Its fine honey, how're you feeling?"

"Like shit." The girl groaned burrowing further into the soft material covering her wife's stomach. With another gentle stroke to her head Diana took a deep breath.

"It'll die down soon anyway, its nearly the second trimester." Diana smiled, the nerves in her stomach fluttering like butterflies. The older pair froze.

"Second tri-" Charles began eyes wide.

"I knew it!" Dawn crowed, before swatting the back of her daughter's calf "I told you that you couldn't lie to me."

"No hitting the tiny human carrier." Faye muttered curling her legs towards Diana and away from her mother.

"I-I'm going to be a Grandad…?" Charles asked slowly, a grin beginning to form.

"Sure are old man." Diana teased, hand still tangled in dark locks.


	4. Month 3

Diana bounded to the door as the tinkling of the bell echoed out through the house. Ripping the door open she grinned at her ex-boyfriend. She pulled him into a bear hug grinning from ear to ear, with a laugh Adam returned it before pulling back to ruffle her hair.

"Hey there you, where's your ever grumpy wife?" He grinned offering the bottle of wine clutched in one hand.

"Oh thank you Adam! You're the first to get here, and I think my wife is sulking in her study," She laughed shutting the door behind him "We'll be in the living room tonight." Waving a hand in the general direction before trotting off to find Faye.

Pausing outside the office door she listened carefully for sounds of her wife. Faye always acted like she hated these Circle gatherings. Diana had been insisting on them since high school ended and they all split to go their separate ways. Every few months they gathered at a house for dinner or a movie night.

Hearing the soft hum of a computer and the muted mutterings of the older girl she quietly pushed the door open and peaked in. Her heart melted at the sight. Spinning slowly in the soft leather of her desk chair, head leant back. One hand rested on her still flat stomach and the other twirled a pen.

"That sentence make no sense. Like no fucking sense," Faye muttered to herself "Huh parasite? What do you think? Is Mommy just talking shit?" With a smirk, not unlike her wife's, Diana approached the other woman and slung her arms round her neck. Jumping a mile Faye spluttered.

"What're you- Aren't you meant to-" A quick kiss to the lips cut her off.

"You're adorable, my little badass." Faye scowled up at her, with a chuckle Diana pulled back, "Are you coming out your cave? We have guests."

"By guests you mean Adam right? That guy has a freakish sense of time, always early." Diana rolled her eyes at her wife's snide comment.

"Get up Grumpy." Diana requested with a tug on the arm to accompany. With a groan Faye stood.

"Let's go get this night over with."

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Cassie asked with a devilish smirk at the assembled circle.

"No. Just no." Diana shook her head from its position against Faye's abdomen, legs swinging over the end of the sofa.

"But Di, it'll be fun!" Cassie all but pouted, eyes round and pleading. Brown eyes darted to the others in the living room. Adam shrugged and moved out of his chair to sit cross-legged at the coffee table next to Cassie. Jake smirked and raised his glass in salute.

"We have to play Diana! Make it up to me, I mean I missed out on the time Horn dog over there dared you to take your shirt off. And you weren't even _together_ then." Melissa begged, her puppy eyes much more convincing than Diana's half-sister. Glancing up to her wife's face, Diana laughed quietly. Faye's eyelids were drooping and her face rested on one hand. Obviously the rom com that had been picked earlier in the night had sent her half to sleep. Poking her in the side, Faye snapped fully awake.

"Huh?" She slurred slightly, rubbing at one eye.

"Up for a game of truth or dare?" Melissa asked, eyebrow raised at the sight of frazzled Faye.

"Sure but no alcohol for me." All the eyes had settled on Faye at this unusual request.

"Faye not drinking? That's gotta be a first." Adam mocked, earning himself the finger from the woman in question.

"I haven't been feeling great and getting hammered is not going to make me feel better." She rolled her eyes.

"Not what you normally say." Melissa teased. Faye stuck her tongue out childishly and the gesture was quickly returned.

"Leave my baby alone." Diana pouted before tugging Faye down for a kiss. A groan echoed round the room and Adam nudged Melissa with an elbow.

"Look what you've done, they're never going to resurface for air now." The nudge was quickly returned with a shove and then deteriorated into a playful scuffle.

"Now children, I being the oldest-" Jake haughtily began before he was tackled out of his chair by Melissa. Cassie surveyed the chaos which had descended upon the room in a matter of moments.

"This is worse than when we were teenagers." Shaking her head, the blonde got up to get another drink, skirting round the tussling limbs. Melissa screeched as Adam found a ticklish spot, before shoving him into Jake.

None of the chaos phased the pair on the sofa. Finally pulling away from the rather intense lip lock Diana licked her lips. Green eyes followed the movement of the tongue before fluttering closed.

"You shouldn't tease the girl with the crazy hormones Di, it doesn't end well." She was met with an open mouth kiss to the collar bone, Faye bit back a groan.

"I'll make it up to you later sweetie." Diana promised before bouncing off the sofa to pry apart the warring circle members. Falling back against the cushions with a huff of air.

"Shit," Faye addressed her next words to her stomach "Your other mother is such a fucking tease.".

* * *

Sunlight was leaking in through the curtains when Diana stirred. Blinking sleep from her eyes she glanced round. Somehow last night the rest of the circle had ended up staying. Everyone was sprawled out in various positions round the room. Melissa and Cassie had curled up on the sofa together head to toe, and the snoring match between the two men in the armchairs could have woken the dead. Sitting up on her elbows she glanced around the room for her wife. Deeming the room void of Faye she carefully got to her feet. The clatter of a spoon meeting the edge of a bowl quickly answered the question of where the older girl had strayed to.

"No eating batter." Diana said as entered the kitchen and reached for a glass.

"How did you even know?" Faye muttered, eyes flickering to watch her before focusing back on making pancake batter.

"Faye, we're been together since we were 18 and I've known you since before the pair of us could even walk. Don't eat the batter" She pressed a kiss to her temple before moving to fill her glass. Faye rolled her eyes and put the spoon down.

"You fell asleep on me last night," She frowned "I was promised sex. I did not receive." Diana winced. A sexually frustrated Faye did not always play nice.

"Our friends stayed over and I ended up asleep on the floor. I'll make it up to you tonight." Diana said rubbing at her stiff neck.

"Nuh uh, you bailed I get to be in charge." Faye smirked, Diana's eyes widening. Grabbing a fistful of shirt the taller girl dragged her wife towards her. A voice cut through the couple's moment, as one sleep mused blonde entered the kitchen.

"It is too early for you to be sticking your tongues down each other's throats. Coffee?" Cassie asked, glancing round.

"No coffee. Make it yourself Blake." Faye quipped turning on the stove.

"You didn't make coffee? But you're a monster without morning coffee." Blue eyes narrowed, the witch having stayed with her sister and sister-in-law enough times to know.

"I didn't want coffee. Jeez." Faye grumbled quickly adding blobs of pancake batter into the heated skillet. Cassie raised a curious eyebrow at her sister, Diana shrugged and moved to wrap her arms around her wife.

"Ergh no cutesy married crap." Melissa muttered dragging herself into the kitchen and straight to the breakfast bar. Cassie nodded as she moved around making coffee.

"The men still dead?" Diana asked glancing at the new arrival.

"Adam sounds like a rusty chainsaw and Jake a bear." A loud gurgle cut off anymore conversation. Three pairs of eyes shifted to Faye.

"I'm hungry okay? And I've been craving pancakes." Faye muttered eying the cooking batter hungrily. With a light shove Diana directed her to join the two perched on stools, with a dramatic eye roll she gave in and moved to join the others. Diana grinned and flipped the pancakes over.

"Done."

"Oh me first!" Cassie waved a hand excitedly, only to shrink back at the withering glare directed at her by the chef.

"Faye first, she needs to eat." Diana said stacking them on the plate and passing them over to her wife who proceeded to slather them in syrup.

"Not drinking alcohol or coffee… 'Craving' pancakes… Over protective Diana…" Melissa murmured, jumping nearly a foot in the air when Cassie screeched and knocked her stool to the floor in her haste to get up.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

"What! No I'm-" Faye panicked before being crushed in a bear hug.

"Di said something about you caving but I never thought-"

"Pregnant!" Melissa yelped eyes darting between the married couple. Diana shrugged and smiled happily and Faye gave in with a simple nod. Another round of shrieks and squeals filled the room as Melissa threw herself into the hug dragging Diana in too.

"I get to be an aunt!" Cassie babbled happily.

"Me too! I claim aunt too!" Melissa agreed squeezing Faye.

"What the fuck is all the noise?" Jake hissed entering the kitchen, hand clutching his head.

"No swearing around my niece!" Cassie growled, letting go of the other witches to slap the man across the arm.

"Niece?" A very confused Adam questioned from the doorway. Diana smiled weakly from the death grip Melissa had on her.

"Me and Faye are having a baby." Jake smiled and grabbed Faye to spin her in a circle, ignoring the wail of protest from the witch.

"Congratulations." Adam smiled hugging Diana quickly. Briefly returning the hug she turned to survey the oldest of them spinning her wife in circles.

"I'd be careful Jake, she'll puke on you. It's a miracle that she hasn't yet this morning." Dropping Faye to her feet he grimaced at the idea of being thrown up on.

"I get uncle right? I would be a way better uncle than that guy over there." Jake declared waving a hand in Adam's direction.

"Hey! I would-"

"You can both be uncles." Diana rolled her eyes.

"This child is going to be so spoilt." Mused Faye as she watched the excitement of the circle at the news.


	5. Month 4

"We're going to start discussing the 'Of Mice and Men' in more detail next lesson. In the meantime I'd like you all to look over the book or even better those allusive summary notes you guys have been made me for homework." Diana raised an eyebrow, well aware that a number of her student had made no such notes, "Okay then I've got to go early, so I'll let you all go now don't go blabbing to all your friends god knows the principal will have my neck." It was at times like this Diana wished she still worked under Dawn back in Chance Habour, it'd make things like this so much easier.

"Ms Meade?" A hand flew into the air. Diana felt a flash of annoyance trust it be that she had to have Edward Jones in the one lesson she needed to leave early. The boy's talk seemed to be a drone, Diana stared trying to pay attention enough to answer the question. The pause that followed was deafening. Desperately trying to pick a question out of all the endless babble.

The clanging of the bell cut through the silence. The sigh of relief was indistinguishable from the clatter and scrap of chairs. Glancing at the on the opposite wall, Diana winced. She was definitely going to be late.

Blowing the hair out of her face as she attempted to shove all the books into her bag in one go. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. Scanning the room she took in the sight of the straggling teenagers packing their own stuff away. Struggling to get her arms in the sleeves of her jacket Diana slowed. It would do no good making herself even late because she couldn't get her stupid jacket on. Tugging at one sleeve with a hand she felt in the side pocket of her bag for her phone. Sliding the little bar she took in the two texts messages. A voice cut her thoughts of before her thumb could hit Faye's number to dial.

"Excuse me Ms Meade?" Came a grating voice, fighting down the urge to roll her eyes Diana plastered a smile on her face and turned to the student.

"Yes Edward?"

"I wanted to ask about my last test score I feel that…" Diana held in the groan, Faye was going to kill her for being late, or at the very least she was going to end up on the sofa tonight.

"Ms Meade?"

"Sorry Edward but I really have to-"

"Ms, I really just need to know about-" Pinching the bridge of her nose, Diana drew in a slow breath. She really didn't want to miss this appointment; they were due to find out the baby's gender. In her palm she felt the phone buzz. Her eyes darted down to see her wife's name flash across the screen. Making the decision she hit the reject call button. She knew it'd be a miracle if Faye let her into the house later.

"Well, the test..."

* * *

The glare that was levelled at her as she peeked round the edge of the door was enough to make others cry. Wincing Diana cautiously entered the room.

"Hey sweetie." She said, settling herself carefully on the stool to her wife's side. Next to her Faye shuffled uncomfortably in the paper gown.

"Where-"

"Shut up. The doctor's getting the ultrasound machine and writing up a prescription." Faye snapped, green eyes now studiously avoiding her wife.

"Prescription?" Diana panicked reaching out to cling to her wife's hand unconsciously. Faye softened at Diana's panic.

"Just vitamins, she thinks it might help make me feel better." Diana's death grip on the other woman's hand loosened.

"You said you'd be here, damn it Diana!" Faye hissed, eyes once again meeting her wife's. Holding her gaze Diana, tried not to squirm under the intense stare.

"I'm sorry Edward just won't stop asking questions." She muttered, stroking a thumb across Faye's knuckles.

"Fucking little prick coming onto my wife." Faye hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. Grimacing Diana started to draw patterns across the skin of the older girl's hand.

"He's not-"

"Here we go Faye-" The blonde haired doctor Hastings smiled as she wheeled the machine in, pausing at the sight of Diana perched next to her patient, a grin broke out across her face "Nice of you to join us Diana, Faye missed you." She winked, as Faye's cheeks flushed pink. Smiling over at her wife Diana settled down to listen the doctor.

"Faye, this gel is going to be kind of cold." Faye grumbled under her breath unhappily but let the gel get smeared across her stomach; Diana tried to not laugh at the expression of Faye's face but ended up snorting instead. Laser eyes were once again aimed at her.

"Sorry." Diana muttered sheepishly restarting the reassuring patterns with the tip of her finger. Rolling her eyes Faye turned her attention to the small black and white screen eagerly. For all the battles she'd put up over a baby she was surprisingly excited and patient, not a word Diana used lightly when talking about her miniature tornado, with the rocky pregnancy.

"Are we finding out the gender today?" Doctor Hastings asked smiling at the pair. Glancing at each other for a second, Faye nodded eagerly, interlocking their fingers.

"Okay then." Moving the sensor around carefully across Faye's belly soon a gentle whooping noise echoed peacefully in the room.

"That's your baby's heart beat and that-" Tracing a finger across the fuzzy shape on the screen she looked at the pair "Is your baby, see this is the head and hand." The married couple stared in awe at the tiny person on the screen, they'd seen the baby several times before but it was still awe inspiring for them.

"I'm sorry to say but the baby's a little shy, lying in the position it is we won't be able to tell the gender." The woman smiled sympathetically at the still dazed parents.

"Shy? A modest Chamberlain, never thought I'd see the day." Diana laughed weakly, a little disappointed at the prospect of not being able to find the gender out. Faye snorted.

"Fucking miracle. Hopefully we won't end up with a teen pregnancy." The doctor's eyebrows rose at this comment, Diana rushed to clarify Faye's statement.

"Both our mother's had us quite young." Nodding understandingly the doctor clicked a couple of buttons on the keyboard opposite.

"I assume you'd like a copy of the ultrasound?"

* * *

"Faye, I'm sorry. Please!" Diana begged her wife. One eyebrow raised was the only answer she got. With a huff she stacked her plate and cutlery into the dishwasher. Faye slowly chewed on her mouthful of egg fried rice watching her wife's movements like a hawk.

"Well, do you want a drink or something or are you going to keep brooding?" Diana said frustrated.

"Orange juice, please. And I'm mad 'cause you fucking promised you'd be there!"

"I said I'm sorry, okay? The boy just wouldn't shut up."

"Because he's got the hots for teacher. Shit Di, why can't you see it." Faye snapped stabbing at the sweet and sour chicken on her plate.

"Really Faye? A student, if even if does, which he _doesn't_, what do I care? I've got a hot wife and a _baby_ on the way." Setting the glass of orange juice on the counter next to her, she threaded her arms round Faye's neck. The warm body pressed into hers melted Faye's annoyance.

"God you've made me easy." She grumbled as Diana pressed a kiss to her nose.

"Tamed the wild stallion that is Faye Chamberlain." Diana teased kissing her cheek this time.

"I prefer Chamberlain-Meade thanks. And stallion? Really?" Faye grumbled, with an eye roll Diana finally kissed her on the lips. Humming happily Faye returned it. Breaking the kiss with a sigh they rested their foreheads together.

"Wanna watch something trashy on TV?" Diana asked breathlessly. A groan Faye nodded, setting her fork onto the abandoned plate of Chinese takeout.

"I can offer chocolate fudge cake." Faye hummed again in agreement, slightly happier "We can make-out too." The answer she received was a sharp tugging towards the living room, "Hang on let me get the cake!" Letting go of her arm Faye sighed and left Diana alone in the kitchen.

* * *

The pair lay peacefully together on the sofa neither really paying attention to what was playing on the TV. Diana had started drawing the same patterns as earlier onto the exposed skin of Faye's hip and abdomen. Faye herself was trying to stop from purring in pleasure at the soothing antics.

"Are you disappointed that we didn't find out if we're having boy or a girl." Faye asked softly, hand moving to still her partner's dancing across her stomach.

"A little, but sooner or later we'll know. Whether when little one's born, or at our next check-up." Diana said nuzzling her nose into Faye's hair.

"Parasite's already causing problems. God knows it'll be a terror."

"You know I wish you wouldn't call our baby a parasite." Diana growled, her tone at odds with her body language as she snuggled closer.

"It makes me sick and takes over my body. It's a parasite." Faye said, leaning back into her wife's body behind her on the sofa.

"Well do you want a boy or a girl?" Diana asked, nudging her wife.

"I don't really care so long as it gets the hell outta me. Although I don't think I could deal if our little girl got knocked up at 17, so boy." Rolling her eyes but nodding Diana spoke.

"Oh no, Our little boy would likely be the one sleeping around knocking up other's daughters, not unlike his sex-crazed teenage mother."

"Hey! We were both sex-crazed," Faye snorted "Besides I didn't have the plumbing to get anyone pregnant." They both chuckled at the idea of a male Faye, it was a funny image to the pair.

"Well hopefully he won't end up like his grandmas or granddads. I'm taking a stand at teen pregnancy in this family." Faye laughed harder at the determination in her partner's voice.

"Good thing you are, I don't think I'll ever be ready to be a grandma, unlike my old woman of a mother. Being a Mom seems scary enough."

"You'll do great Faye." Diana pushed aside dark hair to press a kiss to the back of the other girl's neck.

"I hope so, but there just so small and breakable. What if I trip? I always trip." Another kiss was stamped across her neck "Okay, yeah, we'll be fine. Kid'll grow up okay with us as parents." Smiling into the back of Faye's neck, Diana bobbed her head slightly in agreement, they'd do was a pause in the conversation as the pair lay in the peaceful quietness of the house. The TV buzzing in the background and the faint patter of rain outside. A loud yawn broke through the peacefulness of the moment. Turning to smile sheepishly at her wife, Faye pushed herself up onto her hands.

"'m sleepy. Bedtime." Faye mumbled, moving to rub at a bleary eye. With a nod Diana moved to follow her wife to bed.

"Uh where do you think you're going Diana Meade?" Faye asked, eyebrow raised.

"Bed?" Diana said weakly, staring up at her wife's face.

"Nuh uh. I'm still pissed at you for being late. You are sleeping down here tonight, or at least in the spare room. Me and parasite will be in our bed, sleep well. Alone." Faye smirked devilishly kissing a shell-shocked Diana on the forehead before leaving for the stairs.


	6. Month 5

Faye hummed around her spoonful of ice cream as she surveyed the mess that was her currently looked like a whirlwind had swept through, leaving crumpled paper, reference books and dirty glasses everywhere. Over the past few weeks she'd been throwing herself into writing wanting to beat her deadlines and to ignore the panic that sometimes swept over her at the idea that she had a tiny human growing in her uterus. Sure it was exciting but fucking scary she decided as she ate another scoop of chocolate fudge brownie icecream from the near empty container. Frowning she tried to ignore the whooshing feeling in her stomach, it'd been happening so often lately it was hardly distracting anymore, just peculiar.

"I really should clean this place." she groaned to herself, even as she leaned further back into the comfort of her office chair. It was quiet in the house, Diana still at work and not due back for at least another hour. The light patter of rain against the roof combined with the whirr of her desktop created a soothing soundtrack. Faye had decided years ago that she loved rain, and could still remember the fierce sense of freedom when she's called up her first thunderstorm with solo magic. Although the fear that had followed was clear to memory also, it couldn't dampen the excitement of the old memory of the rain drumming against her skin and the pier around her. Closing her eyes she could feel herself beginning to be pulled to sleep.

The sharp jab she felt in her side was definitely unexpected. Jolting upright her eyes darted down to her barely there bump. She felt the panic begin to rise before another softer jab below the first.

"Parasite?" Faye yelped, both worried and excited at the movement. Another series of jabs came at the sound of her voice. Green eyes widen before she laughed.

"God, you're actually kicking me?" Faye rubbed at the spot of first impact. She laughed again in delight, "This is kind of amazing." Snatching her phone up from the clutter covering her desk she quickly typed out a message before hitting send. Setting the phone back down she settled down to wait for the baby to move again.

* * *

Diana shut the front door with her hip as she attempted to juggle to the shopping bags and her bag. She was a little later than planned but had stopped to get some food that Faye had requested earlier that morning. Fumbling down the hall and into the kitchen she set the bags down and groaned. Rubbing at her aching back she surveyed the bags.

"Think your back hurts, imagine mine." Faye deadpanned as she snuck into the kitchen behind her wife. Diana jumped at the sudden intrusion but smiled.

"Hello to you too Faye." Faye kissed her cheek before moving to look at what Diana had bought.

"Uh-uh, you sit down," Diana swatted Faye's backside, earning herself a narrow eyed glare, "I will unpack and start dinner. Tell me about you and Tiny's day." With an eye roll Faye hoisted herself onto the counter beside the stove.

"_Tiny_ is a tiny demon hell bent on ruining me." Diana giggled at the pout that accompanied Faye's groaning.

"More morning sickness and headaches?" She queered, placing the apples into the fruit bowl. One eyebrow raised as Faye shook her head.

"Your child has learnt to do something new." Faye growled rubbing at her stomach. Diana froze with her hand in one of the cupboards.

"W-what?" Diana asked slightly dazed at this prospect. Grinning Faye beckoned her wife over, Diana stumbled over, eyes wide. Grabbing her hand Faye placed it on her stomach. After a moment Diana felt a jolt like movement.

"Was that-?" Diana asked excitement welling up.

"Not kicking, hiccups. Once Parasite worked out it could get Mommy's attention, it went to town and got hiccups." Diana stared in awe at Faye's noticeable rounded stomach, her eyes darted up to meet her wife's and they shared a grin before she returned her attention to the source of movement. Another pulse like feeling sent her into a fit of delighted giggles.

"Have you been tormenting Mommy all afternoon, sweetie? It's fun though isn't it, especially when she doesn't tell me exciting and important things." Not even looking up as she swatted her wife's arm.

"Ow!" Faye whined "What is it with members of this family hitting me?" Diana smiled sweetly before she rested her cheek against the bump murmuring into the material of the shirt. Faye threaded her fingers happily into her soft hair. "Sorry," she mumbled, twirling a strand of hair round a finger.

"Its okay, this is amazing I mean. Tiny's actually moving round in there and I can feel it."

"And the little Parasite gets fucking hiccups as soon as it can." Faye's comment earned her another slap "What the hell was that for?"

"Now Tiny can move, Tiny might be able to hear you. I'm not sure when ears develop, I really should read more baby books," Diana's gaze seemed distance for a moment at the thought of more reading "Anyway, I don't want my baby getting a complex." Diana straightened up and pulled Faye into a deep kiss.

"And what, may I ask was_ that_ for?" Faye asked breathlessly once she was released from the intense lip lock.

"For being the most amazing, hot, spectacular wife ever." Diana smirked, before moving back over to the shopping. Faye tilted her head to get a better view of Diana's retreating backside. Before directing her gaze at her still twitching stomach.

"Munchkin, you better sleep tonight. Because your Moms need some serious alone time."


	7. Month 6

The blanket material was prickly under her hands as Diana lounged in the sun. A light breeze ruffled her hair and brought the laughter of the kids in the nearby playground to her ears. She grinned at the sound; she was kid and baby crazy. Faye's due date was drawing nearer quickly, with only around three months to go. Reaching out she stroked her wife's dark hair, receiving a purr in reply. Melissa laughed from her left side.

"I never thought Faye could make a noise like that." She giggled. Faye grunted in reply, wiggling closer Diana. Diana smirked and continued to pet the soft hair splayed out on the blanket. Melissa smiled as she watched the pair, they were fairly adorable together. It was still especially nice to see a mellowed out Faye, as opposed to the bitter angry Faye of their youth.

"Does anyone want ice cream? I feel like ice cream." Cassie wondered from her place on the grass. Faye tilted her head up and her green eyes lighting up, gaze darting to her wife excitedly. Diana laughed aloud at the look that passed across the older girl's face, tangling her hand more in the dark hair she grinned over at her sister.

"I think I could go for one, Faye?" Diana teased, Faye scowled up at her making her thoughts on the joke clear, Diana grinned it was too easy to rile the other girl up sometimes, "And I guess Faye and Tiny will have one." With a bob of the head Faye closed her eyes again and leant back in enjoy the sun again. Cassie groaned as she realised that this meant she'd have to get up, turning her gaze optimistically she stared at her sister. Diana raised one eyebrow, the look on her face made it clear that she wasn't moving. Cassie's eyes swivelled to look pleadingly at Melissa.

"You offered Cas, lie in your bed." She chuckled; Cassie frowned eyeing for a moment her pregnant sister-in-law before deciding quickly that that might be a step too far. With another sigh she pushed herself off the blanket. Faye let out a huff of air at the same time, readjusting her position restlessly.

"You okay there Faye?" Melissa queered, taking in the faint red flush across the other girl's cheeks too.

"Fine, fine. Parasite is being a fu-" She received a light tug on her hair and quickly changed track "Huge pain in the as- butt. Pain in the butt." Faye winced, one hand moving to rest on the now prominent bump.

"Is Tiny kicking again?" Diana's face light up as she carefully placed her hand next to Faye's. She received a lazy nod.

"It's freaking hot out here, and _Tiny_ does seem to be kicking up a storm."

"Hurricane Fayana." Melissa teased before moving closer, "Can I touch? I want to feel my little niece again!" Diana moved her hand to drag Melissa's to the previously occupied spot. Faye rolled her eyes before grabbing the hand and moving it more to the right and down a fraction, knowing expertly where the baby was.

"One time thing Melissa. I feel like that stupid Buddha that everyone rubs in Thailand. I'm not a damned cargo ship." The other two witches shared a smirk as Faye grumbled. Melissa then squeaked as she felt a pressure against her palm, closely followed by another.

"That's so cool!" Melissa babbled excitedly as she took her hand away. Before Faye could make a snide comment Diana's own hand covered her mouth skilfully.

"No talking from you, go back to sleep." Faye rolled her eyes, her go to form of communication, before closing them again and shuffling around into a comfortable position. Diana smiled softly at her partner before looking back at Melissa, soft expression still lingering.

"Still sticking with niece, huh?" Diana asked casually. It had been a unanimous conclusion that Faye would 'pop' out a girl, amongst both the circle, and their parents. Faye and herself were stuck in between in which they'd have. Faye generally changed her mind up to five times a day.

"Well Parasite-" Diana frowned and reached out to smack the other girl's arm, Faye gave a husky laugh from her place spread out on the blanket between them "Sorry Di, Faye always calls her that, my niece refuses to show herself but the odds are stacked in the female favour. Half our parents had girls."

"It doesn't work that way Melissa, just because 57% of us are girls doesn't change the 50/50 odds of this one being a boy or a girl." Diana muttered, nose wrinkled. On the blanket next to her came a half asleep mumbled comment that sounded to Diana like 'Sexy mathematician', she felt the tips of her ears burn at Faye's comment. Melissa snorted before attempting to cover it with a cough.

"I come baring ice cream!" Cassie yelled excitedly as she bounded towards them, two cones clutched in each hand, saving Diana from further embarrassment. Melissa nudged Faye with a foot as she hopped up to help the blonde with the ice cream. Green eyes opened sleepily, flicking to Diana and then the pair with food. A lazy smirk crossed her face as she pushed herself up on to one elbow.

"You okay to sit up or you need a hand?" Diana asked softly, not wanting to draw attention to Faye's sometime struggles. A crease appeared between dark eyebrows but after a moment's struggle the pregnant woman was upright. Blowing a strand of hair out her face with a puff of air Faye grumbled under her breath.

"If I can't get up on my own at this point what are we going to do when I'm a damned whale?" Before raising her hand up and making a grabby motion towards Melissa and the cone of chocolate ice cream, "Gimme." Melissa smirked and held the cone out of reach. Cassie's eye widened in panic.

"I wouldn't if I were you, she nearly bit my head off when they came over for dinner and I said it'd be another five minutes." The smaller witch seemed to debate her options for a moment before deciding it'd be best not to anger her very hormonal best friend. Passing it over she settled back onto the floor.

Cassie glanced at her watch, eyes narrowing as she calculated in her head. Showing it to Melissa, whose eyebrows furrowed.

"We've got to go soon." Cassie commented lightly, Diana frowned.

"Uh why? It's nice here." Faye protested, licking a blob of melted ice cream of her thumb, green eyes scanning over the three of them.

"Just y'know, want to get you and Tiny home early. Cook dinner before Jake and Adam turn up." Cassie nervously, not making eye contact.

"Now?" Diana asked nibbling on the edge of her cone. Melissa shook her head frantically, "You too are acting odd. What is going on?" Diana wiggled a finger between the two witches waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Melissa hurried, focusing intensely on her quickly melting ice cream.

* * *

Faye leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, the early summer heat was sweltering and it was exhausting. Letting her eyes close for the hundredth time that day she settled down to listening to the bickering of the other three in the car as well as the hum of the car's engine.

"I think you should name it Melody, it's a great name." Melissa teased from the driver's seat throwing a wink to Diana next to her. Cassie leaned forwards between the gap in the seats to blow a raspberry at the suggestion.

"Nuh uh, I know what you're doing Melody, Mel, Melissa. My niece is not being named after you." Melissa didn't move her eyes from the road but stuck her tongue out in response. Diana hid a smile behind her hand as the pair continued to bicker about names.

"Di, tell her!" Cassie pouted, waving a hand towards the driver in annoyance.

"My child isn't going to be named after Melissa and neither will we name it 'Regina' after that stupid show you _still_ watch Cassie-" Cassie's face coloured as her eyes darted away from the contact the pair had made in the wing mirror, "Besides, we still don't know baby's gender so ease up on the girl talk okay?" Diana sighed eyes focusing on her sleepy wife in the back seat.

"Okay then how about-" Cassie began eagerly.

"Melvin." Melissa dead panned, before two glares were sent her way.

"Shhh, sleeping." Mumbled Faye, her cheek now firmly pressed into the glass. The pair of arguing witches silenced as Diana swivelled in her seat to face the other girl behind her.

"Sorry sweetie, we're nearly at Melissa's then you lie down and nap, okay?" Melissa herself grimaced, sharing another loaded look with Cassie, Diana frowned "What is it with you two today? You're acting weirder than normal."

"Crazy Diana, lack of sleep maybe?" Cassie hedged smiling sheepishly.

"Faye is a hormone casserole." Melissa chipped in hastily, a grunt from the back seat sounded the woman in question displeasure at being referred to as such.

"Hormone casserole? Really?" Diana smirked, choosing to drop the odd behaviour.

"I'm hungry and it's the first thing that came to mind." Melissa defended weakly.

"It does describe knocked up Fa-" Cassie chirped before a growl interrupted the rest of the teasing. Cassie's eyes widened as before she shuffled as far away from the other woman as possible. Diana covered her laugh with a cough at the childish antics of the pair.

* * *

Melissa lead them up the stairs nervously glancing back at them every few steps, with Cassie tailing closely behind them. Faye clung sleepily to Diana's arm, allowing herself to be led. Diana's patience finally snapped as they reached Melissa's door and Cassie nearly tripped Faye by treading on the heel of her shoe, eliciting a startled squeak from her wife.

"What the hell is wrong with the pair of you?!" Diana spat brown eyes glaring between them, Cassie backed up quickly, palms up in surrender. Diana turned her attention to Melissa, eyes narrowed. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face with a huff of air the smaller girl shrugged.

"No harm, no foul?" Melissa grinned sheepishly.

"Are you mad? If Faye had tripped something could have happened! What if Cassie tripped her on the stairs and she fell and-" A hand covered Diana's mouth to cover her rapidly evolving rant. Brown eyes darted at the tan hand covering her mouth before she rolled them. Attempting to shove Faye's hand off her mouth waved her other at the pair shuffling in front of them. This time Faye rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, Di, they're sorry, me and Parasite are good. See?" Tugging the flailing hand down to her belly, to feel the flutter of movement "Kickin' up a storm." Diana smiled at the feel of her child's activity, still in awe of the tiny life that was nearly theirs.

"I like pregnant Faye, she's a lot more rational." Cassie whispered to Melissa, as they watched their friends gaze at each other.

"No. No she isn't," Melissa laughed as she rooted through her handbag for the front door key "Now are you ready for this?" Cassie nodded excitedly, before moving to stop the kiss that was about to occur between the married couple.

"What the hell are you doing dark magic princess?!" Faye growled as Diana was hauled back by her collar, her good mood immediately turning sour.

"You start kissing now and we're not going anywhere." Cassie asserted, tugging Diana towards the door still holding the collar of her shirt. Faye grumbled but followed through the now open door. It was dark inside.

"Turn the lights on Melissa, will you-" Faye grouched only to be cut off by the lights coming on.

"Surprise!"

"Ow!" Faye shrieked, hand moving to clutch her swollen stomach in pain.

* * *

"So yelling surprise may have not been my best idea." Jake muttered rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Faye stretched out on the sofa, head cradled in Diana's lap.

"No, you don't say?" Adam muttered snidely. Jake scowled pulling himself to his full height to tower over Adam.

"Okay enough macho tension, I am fine!" Faye snapped attempting to sit up, only to be pushed back down by three sets of hands.

"You continue to lay their young lady." Dawn said sharply, perched carefully on the sofa's arm by Faye's feet. The dark haired girl's lip began to jut out in a pout.

"But I'm fine! Parasite just got a little startled." Faye muttered but not attempting to sit up again.

"Startled? You went white!" Diana muttered still panicked from the ordeal, tangling a hand in dark hair as her other rubbed soothing circles into the baby bump. Faye sighed.

"Yes, because baby's little feet are getting to be quite painful, I was just winded." Putting her hand on top of Diana's she stopped the movement "Kiddo is fine in there, all cosy and warm and calm." Diana nodded, but didn't relinquish her position. Her heart swelled at the same time due to the term of endearment Faye rarely used for their child.

"Be that as it may you are staying right there." Dawn ordered, with nods from everyone else. With an eye roll Faye decided against battling them on this point. Besides she was still tired from their earlier outing.

"What do we want to do first?" Melissa grinned "Cake with Faye sitting? Presents with Faye sitting? Or even games-"

"With Faye sitting?" Cassie laughed. The woman in question grumbled from the sofa.

"I'm going to get bored sitting." She groused.

"Oh no you won't, I'll keep you company." Diana smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"So what do we actually do with the games?" Charles wandered aloud from his armchair.

"Do we get to put a diaper on Jake?" Cassie smirked, with Jake scowling at her. Quickly the room dissolved into bickering of what games there were to play at a baby shower. Faye snuggled her face into Diana's abdomen and listened to the chaos around her.

"How did we end up stuck with these dorks? I mean surely we should have ditched them when high school ended." She wondered, with only Diana able to hear her, ruffling Faye's hair the younger girl chuckled affectionately

* * *

Slipping into bed beside her already dozing wife, Diana curled closer to the warm body; her body fitting behind Faye perfectly. With a happy sigh Faye shuffled backwards a little.

"Enjoy the party?" Diana murmured into her ear.

"Mmmmm, good cake." Faye hummed, words sounding garbled with sleep. Diana rested a hand on her hip and giggled quietly.

"Of course you liked the cake, you ate three slices. How about the presents? I mean some of those clothes our parents got were adorable, plus the zoo of animals Cassie bought." Diana asked, in return all she was answered with an even softer reply.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmmmmm." Diana smiled at the sweetness of her wife snuggled deep into the blankets and pretty much talking in her sleep.

"No hot sex tonight then?" She teased, not expecting an answer.

"'Morrow." Was the garbled moan she got in reply. Soon she could feel the last of the tension leave Faye's body as she fell into a deeper sleep, as well as the faint snuffles of her breathing. Diana lay there, herself half asleep but enjoying the soothing and silent moment with her family. Moving her hand she could feel the movement of the baby, shifting around despite its sleeping mother.

"Hey little one," Diana whispered into the dark room "It's your other Mommy here, I love you okay? No scaring me like today, my heart can't take it as well as your Mama's." The house creaked around her as she talked, making her feel oddly shielded by the old walls, opening her eyes Diana stared out into the darkness that shrouded their bedroom "You're are so loved already, you know that?"


	8. Month 7

Diana studied the two strips in her hands hard. Frowning, she one up to the light to study it in greater detail. Shifting the phone against her ear she hummed uncertainly.

"Well?" Demanded the voice at the other end of the phone, with a sigh Diana set the paint swatches down on the desk.

"I'm not sure Cass, they're both nice." Picking up her pen to continue her marking.

"It can't just be nice! It's got to be perfect!" Cassie yelped, Diana rolled her eyes, "What did Faye say?"

"Well she described the yellow like an ill sun, so I think maybe the green?" Diana trailed off, her answer sounding more like a question. Cassie huffed on the other end of the line.

"I liked the yellow. So not the pink or purple? Or maybe the blue? I liked the blue." Cassie babbled "Maybe if I just rang Faye to-"

"If you ring Faye again I cannot save you, she's ready to rip your head off then take a sledgehammer to the nursery wall." Diana sighed, leafing through the pile of graded papers to her right.

"Ouch, how is she?" Cassie asked sympathetically.

"Tired and stressed. Her deadline is next week and she's freaking out." Setting her pen down and stretching, she surveyed the teacher's lounge. It was relatively empty due to the relatively late hour but was flooded with dusty sunlight.

"It still amazes me that Faye became a writer, I mean when I met her she could barely sit still."

"You think teenage Faye couldn't stay still? Little Faye was a perpetual motion machine. She ran circles round Dawn, her Granddad was one of the only people that could get her to stop." Diana laughed as she remembered the tiny hurricane with twin braids and chubby cheeks.

"You're doomed," Cassie said, the smile in her voice clear, "But really I thought she'd end up in the police or something. Taking down the bad guys." Diana nodded to herself, as she gathered the papers into a neat pile and moved to file them into her pigeon hole.

"Well she needed to put that silver tongue to some use-" She faltered for a moment imagining the look her wife would have given at that accident innuendo "Plus, I don't think she'll ever say it but after running round after witch hunters and demons I think she was a little exhausted." Diana could understand; most teenagers hadn't had to bury as many friends as the six circle members had to. Cassie murmured in agreement. The line was silent for a moment as Diana cleared away the rest of her things into her bag.

"So green?" Cassie asked brightly bringing the topic back round to their original conversation.

"Pale green, mostly gender neutral and all nature-y like witches should be." Diana laughed closing the staff room door behind her, footsteps echoing on the hallway's cheap lino flooring.

"Check. I will be there tomorrow night with said paint and we can get started, while that evil scheming wife of yours coerces the boys into helping us at the weekend." Cassie said brightly, Diana could hear her shift the phone to her other ear as she spoke.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Twisting the key in the lock, Cassie attempted to juggle the cans of paint and the bag filled with brushes.

"Hey! Guys? You here? Di? Faye?" She called out, leaning back into the door to close it, "A little help here please." With a huff Cassie set the paint down and glanced around. The living room was in a state of disarray with sheets of paper scattered across the floor and coffee table, red handwriting scrawled across the tops making it hard to tell if it was Diana's marking or Faye's manuscript. Blonde eye brows scrunched together as she finally registered the music emanating from the direction of Faye's study.

"Diana?" Cassie yelled again, grimacing, hoping for some idea where her sister had hidden herself. A head of tousled brown hair popped around the kitchen door.

"Cassie! You're early, come in. Sorry, I'm trying to clean, Faye's running on zombie mode." Cassie followed the voice into the kitchen before perching on a stool. The kitchen looked in a similar state to the living room, dirty cutlery and plates scattered across the surfaces, along with an assortment of snack foods.

"I can only imagine Faye without coffee and a deadline coming up. Which, by the way, what an music is she playing?"

"The Shire theme, she says its soothing." Diana muttered as she grabbed another pile of dishes for the dish washer.

"Shire? As in Lord of the Rings? Hobbits?" Cassie quirked an eyebrow, grinning.

"Yes, that shire," Diana rolled her eyes as she swept down the now cleared counter with a cloth "Now do you want to go set up with the paint, while I finish up here and check that my wife hasn't keeled over dead?"

"Yes Master Frodo." Cassie teased, hopping to her feet and bowing over dramatically. Diana laughed at her sister before whipping her with the dish cloth.

"Yeah, I get the picture my wife is a giant nerd and my sister is a comedian." Sharing a grin the pair separate to fulfil their jobs. Grabbing the abandoned paint from next to the front door, Cassie lugged the load down the hall to the open door of the nursery. Dropping the painting equipment once again she glanced round to see the current state of the room and decide what needed to be done before the painting started. Stacked in a corner of the room were various gifts that the couple had gathered at last month's baby shower, covered carefully in a polythene sheet to protect it from the paint. Glancing round she couldn't spot anything that needed to do.

"Leave it to Diana to give me a job that she's already done." Cassie sighed aloud. Lingering another moment in the empty room she decided she'd check on her sister-in-law in the study next door. Swinging on the doorframe, Cassie didn't bother knocking before she entered the space. She was met with chaos. Stacks of paper teetered on every available surface, mugs of varying fullness were nestled between these towers. The music was much louder in here than it had been in rest of the house. Faye herself was dressed in a mismatch of clothes with her hair drawn back in a high, tight ponytail that instantly reminded Cassie of ten years ago when they first met. Although, Cassie smirked teenage Faye would never me seen dead in those sky blue shorts with the tight fitting orange tank top that barely covered her now visible baby bump. At the door opening Faye twirled on her heel from her pacing and muttering. Cassie blinked at the wild look that was in green eyes.

"I- uh – I-" Cassie stumbled taken back.

"Spit it out for fuck's sake Blake, I have not got time for you to stutter it out." Maybe this was like back in high school.

"I came to see how-" Cassie began slowly, trying to assemble a sentence that might be approved of and wishing she'd just knocked on the door.

"Oh for god's sake." Faye hissed rolling her eyes and stalking over to eject the other woman from the study.

"Faye, Faye, baby. Calm." Diana soothed as she appeared to stroke the other woman's arm comfortingly. Cassie wondered in that moment if she'd ever been this happy to see her sister than she was now. No one could control Faye in full-on bitch mode like her.

"Calm? I AM PERFECTLY-" Faye cut herself off, taking a deep breath; obviously realising that she was just the opposite. Collapsing onto the small sofa, ignoring the papers sprinkled over the surface, Faye settled her head in her hands, "Sorry." She muttered ruefully smiling between her fingers. Stroking a hand across dark hair Diana smiled back.

"It's fine, you're stressed and Tiny is causing the normal stress to shoot of the charts." Tugging the hands aside Diana kissed her softly, being met by a hum of approval at the action. Pulling away they shared a smile, Cassie kept her eyes glued to the wall opposite in a mixture of shock at the hurricane that just seemed to occurred and to give the pair some semblance of privacy. Straightening up Diana grinned at her sister.

"So, painting?"

* * *

"What the fuck have you done in there?" Jake asked, eyes narrowed as he jerked a thumb towards the newly painted room.

"Don't speak to my wife like that." Faye hissed from her position perched on the sofa behind Diana, hands entwined in the brown hair in front of her.

"Or your ex-girlfriend." Cassie noted from beside the married couple.

"What he means," Adam continued shooting a dark look at the other man "Is that did you guys remember to sand the walls or wash them before you slapped the paint on?" Diana and Cassie locked eyes, mentally debating whether they should answer that.

"An undercoat?" Adam asked hopefully. The sisters remained silent.

"That obviously means no." Jake sighed, leaving for the kitchen to grab a beer. Adam sighed settling himself in the armchair.

"We were meant to do those things?" Cassie muttered to Diana and Faye next to her, earning shrugs.

"Yes." Jake grumbled as he re-entered the room, taking a long swig from the bottle he now clutched.

"Since when did we have beer in the fridge?" Faye muttered eyeing the coveted item dubiously.

"Since the guys agreed to assist with painting." Diana laughed, stroking one of the thighs to one side of her head. Faye pouted eyes fixed upon the bottle.

"Only a couple of months and you can drink again Faye." Jake assured her, knowing the other witch's thoughts.

"Then I'll be breast feeding dumb ass." Faye growled back, Jake winced in sympathy for the other woman, clutching the bottle close to his chest. Adam shifted uncomfortably at this turn in conversation.

"So, painting?"


	9. Month 8

"I look like I swallowed a watermelon whole." Faye complained to her mother as she sipped at the green tea in front of her. Dawn laughed at the disgruntled look that painted itself across her face; at both the taste of her drink and her appearance.

"It's normal honey, you've got my grandchild growing in there." Dawn laughed, ignoring as her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Normal? Diana has to help me out of bed most days otherwise I'd be trapped there." Faye scoffs, hand moving to rest on her swollen stomach.

"Sweetie, that is nothing. You should have seen Jake's mother when she was pregnant with him-" Dawn begins, her story being cut-off by Faye's delighted laugh.

"It was the big head, wasn't it?" Dawn covered her smile with the back of her hand, before finishing her story, "-Or me with you."

"You were 17, I think it's a little different." Faye waves a hand between them as if to evidence the difference between the mother-daughter pair.

"And for that I am very glad, you don't know how relieved I was when you told me you were dating Diana." Dawn supplied; surveying her over the rim of the oversized coffee mug.

"Are you calling me a teenage slut?" Faye hissed, eyes narrowing at her mother. Dawn held back a sigh as Faye's eye drilled into her. There were times in her life she decided that she was glad that she was both a school teacher and the mother of one of the most moody teenagers of Chance harbour, it gave her so much more experience handling hormones.

"No, sweetie, but Diana was a sight better than Jake or any of those other boys you dated. With the added bonus of being unable to impregnate you." Dawn helpfully supplied, finally replacing her mug onto the wood table.

"A sight better? Di is _the best_. She's smart, loyal and damn sexy." Faye growled; eyes still narrowed, hand clenching the table edge.

"Don't finish that thought please." The older woman requested, Faye had the dignity to look sheepish at her slip of the tongue. The pair of them may have had a good relationship but there were some things that were not meant to be shared, Dawn thought. Grumpily poking at the scrunched up napkin in front of her, Faye frowned.

"Technically, you were the teenage slut mother. Pregnant at 17 and all." Faye's eyes dart up and she smirked, before she flicked the napkin at her Mom. It was Dawn's turn to roll her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I admit defeat." Dawn huffed, pushing the offending napkin away from herself. Faye hummed into her tea, reaching for her phone absentmindedly. She smiled upon seeing the tiny envelope on screen.

"How is Diana?" Dawn asked, recognising the goofy smile that had overtaken Faye's face. Faye's attention remained fixed on the phone as she re-read the message before slowly typing out a reply.

"Uh, yeah she's fine. Beginning to freak out a little, which is pretty stupid considering this was her idea." Faye's hand moved to rub circles on her stomach as she spoke.

"Well it is slightly more real for you, you can feel the little one in there. She's got to do something to feel useful; rather than just sit around. Your father was a terror when you were due." Dawn covered Faye's hand that rested on the table with her phone and smiled gently, "He spent hours reading books and talked about where we'd live when we were older." Faye watched as her mother's eyes became unfocused, remembering the past. Faye smiled weakly.

"You never talk about Dad much." She muttered.

"Don't be silly of course I do." Dawn sputtered back, her mind snapping back to the present.

"No you don't, Grandpa didn't either." Faye frowned, green eyes boring into each other. Dawn sighed, moving her hand from Faye's to touch her hair.

"Well, you have his hair." Faye blinked in shock, stopping her instinct to push her Mom's hand away, "He was kind and sweet. You get your personality from me, sadly. He'd love you though, he spent so much time imagining what you'd be like when you grew up, don't think he'd ever thought you'd be such a hurricane but-" Dawn laughed as Faye made another face "He'd love you." They both fell silent.

"I know you and him grew up together…" Faye said slowly, not wanting the conversation to end, "But how did you end up together." Dawn dropped her hand from Faye's face and beamed.

"Well…"

* * *

Diana was glad that all eyes were glued to the film; Faye's attention was wandering and therefore her hands. Since coming home from coffee with Dawn, Faye had been in another world. Diana had left her to it, it was never the best of ideas to press her wife. It wasn't until the pair had arrived at Adam's flat for dinner and a movie, had her attention finally returned.

"Faye!" Diana hissed, pushing the hands off her. Eyes darting to the witch's surrounding them. Jake had chosen to skip the night's events in favour of a date. Melissa and Adam were curled up next to each other, sharing a bowl of popcorn, both their eyes glued to the television. Cassie's attention was flickering between the film and her phone. Faye's hand wandered under the bottom of her shirt again. With a sigh Diana tugged the hand back out, missing the warm skin against hers for a moment.

"Diana…" Faye murmured, leaning closer. Making her mind up quickly Diana kept hold of the hand she'd taken and stood up. The sudden movement caused Faye to yelp, her new centre of gravity not allowing her to follow her wife up.

"You okay there Di?" Cassie queered dragging her eyes finally away from her phone. Diana nodded, before turning round to help Faye out of the sofa cushions.

"Uh huh, I'm great. Faye's just tired. Growing a baby and all that." Diana babbled, looping an arm with her wife's. Blinking in surprise the older girl nodded wordlessly.

"Are you sure the films not over yet…" Melissa muttered, eyes surveying the linked arms.

"Yes. Tired; very tired." Faye mumbled; rubbing an eye in feigned sleepiness. Adam rolled his eyes, pushing himself from his place on the floor to show the pair out. Diana kept her grip on Faye's arm all the way to the car, only separating to get into the driver's side.

"I miss driving." Faye sighed moving to lean on her hand, watching as Diana pulled out of the car park. Diana's brown eyes darted off the road to survey her wife.

"You never drove that much anyway Faye, besides I don't really trust you're driving sweetie." Faye stuck her tongue out in response, Diana laughed brightly.

"Did you have fun with your Mom?" Diana broached the topic carefully, taking into mind her wife's earlier behaviour. Faye nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah it was good. We talked…" Faye muttered, swivelling to look out the window, Diana winced as she watched Faye fall back into her earlier state.

"Oh? What did you talk about?" Diana said gently, trying to nudge the other woman into talking.

"She was telling me about my Dad. She never really talked about him when I was growing up. I know your Dad always told you about your Mom. But I think Mom avoided it, maybe she felt guilty about the whole John Blackwell thing or just… I don't know." Faye grumbled, hand reaching out to grope for Diana's. Grabbing onto the searching appendage, Diana rested it on the steering wheel hand on top.

"How was it?" She squeezed the hand. Faye finally turned back to face her, beaming.

"It was nice. I feel more connected to him and Mom actually. I mean when I lived at home we were close… But not really, y'know?" Faye blinked rapidly, feeling her eyes well.

"Faye, oh sweetie." Diana squeezed the hand again, wishing she wasn't driving so she could do more.

"I'm fine. Hormones; Parasite is fucking with me." Faye croaked, rubbing at her eyes. The next few minutes passed in silence before Diana pulled the car up into the driveway.

"Faye… I know we haven't talked about names but…" Diana trailed off hoping that her wife would get the idea. She was met with a firm shake of the head.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. But Thomas doesn't feel like its name… Why not name her Elisabeth?" Faye countered. It was Diana's turn to shake her head.

"Your right we don't know if Tiny's a boy or a girl. We could put them on the list." Diana offered up the compromise. Faye hummed in agreement finally reaching for the door handle.

"What have we got on the list as it is?" Faye asked waiting by the hood of the car, as Diana plucked her purse from the backseat.

"Not much. Sam, you said you liked that and its gender neutral." Diana said, rummaging in her bag for house keys.

"Sam's so plain though. Our kid is not plain." Diana groaned as Faye rejected the name.

"Uh, there was Nathaniel? Chris? Phoebe? Matthew? Natasha? Jessica?" Diana reeled off the list, as she pushed the door open and let Faye pass into the dark living room. Faye made a face at all the suggestions.

"Faye! " Diana said exasperated by Faye's dismissal.

"They all just don't feel right. Is there anything else?" Faye asked, leaning on the wall to toe her shoes off. Diana shook her head perching herself on a sofa arm to take her own shoes off.

"That was all we had." Diana sighed. Faye ran her hand through her hair and shrugged.

"We've still got awhile. Even if we chose something now, it might not fit Tiny when we hold them." Faye argued, rubbing both hands on her stomach. Diana huffed but conceded to the point.

"I guess you're right. Only a month left. You actually sleepy?" Diana asked moving down the corridor to their room, Faye tailing her.

"No, I thought you used that as an excuse to leave. You?" Receiving a grin in return, "Oh? So it was a ruse. Tut tut, Meade." She smirked as Diana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and come to bed Chamberlain."


End file.
